


Temporary Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Convention, Drabble, F/M, Hotel, Oneshot, Ross Hornby/Kim Richards - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Troffy - Freeform, implied nanomax, mild swearing, nanomax - Freeform, ross/kim - Freeform, slightly nsfw, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When arriving in Los Angeles for a convention, Kim finds herself having to share a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kim was glad that the twelve hour journey from Bristol to Los Angeles was over. The taxi pulled up at the hotel her and the rest of the yogscast was staying in and she stepped out into the warm evening air. After she checked in at the reception of the hotel and found her way to the twelfth floor with assistance from the elevator, she shoved her suitcase on the far side of the bed and found her way to the bathroom.

The buzzing of Kim’s toothbrush scrubbed away at the plane food and made it difficult for her to hear anything else. It was a nice bathroom. It had two sinks, unsurprising as she had managed to land herself a couple’s suit for one whilst quite a few of the yogscast had to double up.

A muffled and melodic humming could be heard on the other side of the bathroom door. Kim’s eyebrows raised in curiosity and she spat out her toothpaste as the brush vibrated harder to signal that the two minutes were over. The bathroom door swung open, she had forgotten to lock it as she had assumed it would only be her temporarily living in the room.

Ross yelped surprisingly high considering and Kim released her tense grip on the toothbrush she had planned to use as a weapon if the intruder happened to be an axe murderer.

“Why are you in my room!?” She blurted cracking a smile at his shocked state.

“This is my room!” He retaliated, just as quickly.

“I should’ve put the chain on the door.” Kim mumbled to herself. She clapped her hand on Ross’ tall shoulder as if he was a child in need of reassurance. “Come on then, I suppose we should probably sort this out.”

 

* * *

Ten minutes later they found themselves in an awkward position. All the other rooms were in use and everyone else in the yogscast were already sharing. And there was only one double bed.

“Fuck.” Ross stated plainly, as if unsure of what else to say or do. Lack of sleep had taken its toll on him and he remained in a dream-like state, only waking up when Kim snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“I’ll sleep on the floor if you want?” He suggested, trying to act as if he didn’t mind.

“No, you’ve had less sleep then me so if anyone’s sleeping on the floor it’s gonna be me.” Kim reasoned sternly, pointing to herself for effect. She was already in her pyjamas. A vest with Captain America’s shield on and trousers covered in the iconic symbols from the Avengers franchise. “Anyway, there’s a double bed so there’s plenty of room for us to share, it’s not like I’ll take up much room anyway.”

Ross looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea in case he got a bit friendly during the night or had an ‘incident’ in the morning.

“Fuck it. What’s the worst that could happen?” He agreed impulsively deciding that if it wasn’t a big deal for her then it shouldn’t be for him. They were just friends after all…

“You better not snore Ross.”


	2. Alcoholic decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day signing the yogscast hit up a club and Ross and Kim spend another night together. slightly nsfw

Kim woke happily smushed into the wooden floor, her pillow half tucked under her head and half under her arm. Little of the duvet was still with her but it didn't matter as the room was warm enough.

Begrudgingly she sat up, having to sit back down because of a pounding at the back of her head. 'I didn't drink last night, did I?' Kim thought 'No, no I didn't. I just went straight to bed... With Ross.' She tilted her head to look at the side of the bed and realised just how high up is was, so if she had fallen off it in the middle of the night it would explain why her head hurt.

Sure enough when Kim stood up she saw Ross spread across the bed like a big bear, tentatively cuddling a pillow, his chest and a singular leg stuck out from the duvet.

"Ross." Kim said her eyes focuses on his face. One blue eye opened and shut to try and hide the fact that he was awake. "Get up."

 

* * *

It had been a long morning of signing. Not that Kim didn’t enjoy meeting people and being able to make people smile, it was just exhausting and her wrist was beginning to malfunction. The whole group decided to go to a nearby restaurant for lunch a short walk away from the convention.

“Thank god for lunch break, I’m exhausted!” Kim exclaimed to Hannah as they walked at the back of the pack.

“You do seem tired, did you get much sleep last night?” Hannah laughed.

“Oh I didn’t tell you did I?” Kim chuckled, “I had to share my room.”

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Kim’s tired giddiness. “I thought you bagged one to yourself? Who with?”

“The one and only Ross Hornby.”

Hannah bit her lip, trying to sustain laughter. It didn’t work out. She laughed in her friends face so hard the others turned around in concern to see what was so traumatically funny it had Hannah in stiches.

“Are you serious?” Kim nodded grumpily, only causing her friend to giggle more. “Wait, you didn’t stay up late and… y’know!”

“No! We didn’t!” Kim seemed outrage at the thought of it, her and Ross? No, they were just friends having the misfortune of sleeping together, in a _strictly_ non-sexual way.

“You’ve had a crush on him for ages though! I bet you thought about it.” Hannah teased, almost to loudly as the Hat trio were in front of them.

“Would you shut up! That is so not true.” Kim sounded like a stroppy child, pouting her lips and continuing to try and deny her way through Hannah’s teasing. Smith turned around at this, laughed at Kim and then looked at Hannah with a ‘tell me later’ look.

“See how bout you and Smith then? Eh, you seem to be getting friendly.” Kim’s eyebrows were going nuts to try and emphasize her point and get her own back.

“Kim, Smith and Trott have been together forever. Don’t even try it.”

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, which turned out to be a western BBQ grill type of place. The majority of them ordering a variety of burgers, the bravest of them tackling the ribs which was basically the size of the cow it came from.

“So what was Quim so upset about earlier?” Smith whispered to Hannah, the busy restaurant making it hard for anyone to eavesdrop. His hand was interlocked with Trott’s on his leg under the table.

“Her and Ross are sharing a room. Did he not tell you that?” Smith’s face practically radiated enough light to illuminate the entire planet accompanied with a beaming smile.

“No he didn’t. Are you serious?” His voice was completely mischievous to which Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Yes I’m serious, but don’t do it.” She talked as sternly as she could to him.

“Do what?”

“Get involved. And don’t tell anyone.”

“Why not! Come on, it’s obvious they both like each other this is their chance to spend some time together, maybe have a bump in the night and finally get together.”

“You’re disgusting.” Hannah laughed, shaking her head at the vulgar language that was so normal in his speech. “Don’t say anything.”

“I promise I won’t.” Smith returned to give Trott some affection and in turn told him everything, causing Trott to have a similar reaction to Smith but instead laughed loud enough to gain attention from the group.

“Ross you never told us you were sleeping with Quim?” Trott exclaimed with an evil grin, causing most of the group to laugh, Ross and Kim to become a tomatoes and Hannah to face palm so hard she gave herself a migraine, and they still had the whole afternoon.

 

* * *

“I think I’m just gonna go back, I’m kind of tired.” Kim moaned when Hannah tried to convince her to join the rest of them at a nearby club to ‘get fucking hammered’ as so innocently put by Turps.

“No come on, it’ll be fun! You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Fine, I’ll come.” Hannah cheered and dragged her inside, Lewis instantly handing her two shots, one vodka and one tequila.

Kim was funny when she was drunk, she also got the giggles, a false sense of confidence and threw her fucks to the wind when making decisions. She was in too deep with alcohol and was having a whale of the time on the dance floor, managing to do the robot in sync with Martyn, Sjin and Trott like they were in a music video. Then came the karaoke. A few of the group were talented singers…when sober. It was a mess. Romantic duets from Disney films being belted out in all different kinds of accents, but what did it matter, they were all enjoying themselves so who cared.

But all good things have to come to an end and eventually the majority of them found themselves stumbling back to the hotel and cramming into the elevator. One by one they exited the lift and swayed down to their respective rooms to crash until the morning when they’d be woken up by the inevitable hangover. The buttons flashed and bleeped to announce that they had reached the next floor.

Kim tripped out of the elevator, forcing Ross to catch her. However his arms didn’t quite wrap around her tightly enough and dragged him with her to the floor, ending up in a bundle. Smith and Trott giggled from the elevator at them struggling to untangle themselves on the floor.

“God at least wait until you’re in the privacy of your own room!” Smith called out laughing, before the elevator door closed. “And Watch out for his baby dick Quim!”

They found their way to the room and Kim struggled with the key card for a couple of minutes, Ross pushed up against her watching intently at her failed attempts to put it in and unlock the door. Eventually she successfully opened it and they pushed inside, hands swatting the walls for the light switches.

They stood at the end of the bed, staring at each other in a drunken haze, watching each other.

“Fuck it.” Kim blurted and jumped on Ross, pulling him in for a kiss.

They moved quickly and efficiently, managing to remove each other’s clothes without breaking the heavy make out session.

Smith was wrong. Ross did not have a baby dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to continue this at all or just leave it as a little very short oneshot.


End file.
